A multi-modal communication is a single communication between two parties that occurs through multiple modes such as chat, voice, video, meeting, or voice over Internet protocol (VoIP). Typical communication applications can provide some form of history for a single modal communication, such as a call or chat history. However, communication applications generally do not provide a unified communication history of a multi-modal communication.